Quand se mêle peur et passion
by PwiePwie
Summary: Et si Alec n'avait pas été seulement un jeune garçon timide lorsqu'il rencontra Magnus? Et si il avait traversé beaucoup d'horreurs pour une personne si jeune? Comment aurait été leur relation? Malec Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour !**

Cette fanfiction traitera de sujets qui pourraient heurter les âmes les plus sensibles, comme l'abus sur mineurs, même si l'acte ne sera décrit à aucun moment il y aura de grosses allusions. (Don't like, don't read. J'aurais prévenu.) Je ne sais pas si je suis la première à prendre le sujet ainsi, ou pas.

Je pense que vous savez tous que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété intellectuelle de Cassandra Clare. La trame des livres sera largement ignoré, certains évenements seront repris d'autres non. Je crois que c'est tout ^^.

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **Chapitre 1 :**

New York, 6 ans plus tôt.  
Institut de Nephilims.  
Alec a 12 ans.

"Tu ne viens pas me dire au revoir, Alexander ?"

Alec lâcha sa flèche et rata sa cible, déstabilisé par cette voix qui avait résonné dans la pièce. Il se retourna pour voir l'homme qui se tenait au seuil de la porte. Alec eut un mouvement de recul, et l'homme s'approcha de lui, un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres. Plus la distance entre eux diminuait plus le brun angoissait. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour quand le chasseur d'ombres posa sa main sur sa joue, et le petit se dégagea, reculant une nouvelle fois.

"Allons.. Allons.. Mon cher Alexander, nous savons tout deux que tu apprécie ce contact."

L'adolescent secoua la tête en signe de négation, une expression d'horreur peinte sur ses traits. Il fit un nouveau pas en arrière. Il se construit un visage impassible et fusilla l'homme du regard.

"Vous devriez partir Monsieur, vous allez être en retard. L'enclave n'aime pas les retards." murmura froidement le gamin.

Instinctivement, il raffermit sa prise sur son arc, et le Nephilim qui lui faisait face eut un nouveau sourire sadique, ce genre de sourire qui avait fait frissonner Alec tant de fois auparavant. Ce genre de sourire qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

"Ce n'est pas une façon de me dire au revoir mon petit." minauda son interlocuteur.  
"Adieu." cracha Alexander.  
"Ca ne serra qu'une courte séparation, on se reverra."

L'homme tourna les talons tandis qu'Alec portait sa main à sa bouche, tentant de réprimer le sanglot qui lui montait dans la gorge.

New York, de nos jours.  
Institut.  
Alec a 18 ans.

Le brun se laissa glisser contre la porte en soupirant. Comment ça avait pu lui arriver ? Ça ne pouvait pas recommencer, pas une nouvelle fois. Il tremblait rien qu'en y pensant, sa main se posa instinctivement sur une cicatrice au niveau de son poignet, il suivit son tracé encore et encore, tentant de se calmer. Comment une si belle journée avait pu finir ainsi..?  
Cette nuit là, Alexander Lightwood, dit Alec, avait était tiré du sommeil par un cri. Son propre cri. Il s'était éveillé en nage, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Il regarda autour de lui, comme désorienté. "Tu es dans ta chambre, à l'Institut, tout va bien" tentait-il de se calmer. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la lune qui illuminait d'une bande de lumière la pièce qui était plongé dans le noir. Il prenait des respirations à petit coup et tentait de reprendre son calme. Alors qu'il s'allongeait, quelques secondes après son réveil, la porte de sa chambre fut ouverte d'un coup sec. Il se releva à toute vitesse, prêt à parer des coups mais se détendit en voyant apparaître Jace, son parabatai.

-Alec ! Je t'ai entendu crier, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda le blond paniqué.  
-C'est rien Jace. Retourne te coucher.

Il détourna le regard. Il détestait que son frère d'armes le voit en mauvais état, il essayait de s'éloigner de lui dans ses moments, pensant qu'il ne valait déjà pas grand chose, il n'avait alors pas besoin qu'en plus on le prenne pour un faible. Mais au lieu d'écouter ce que le brun lui avait demandé, Jace s'était approché et avait posé sa main sur son épaule.

-Encore un de ces cauchemars?  
-Ce... Ce n'est pas des cauchemars.

L'expression peinée du brun frappa le Wayland en plein coeur, il détestait voir son meilleur ami mal en point, et il savait que quand bien même il faisait semblant d'être toujours heureux, il allait mal. Il se laissa tomber à ses côtés et automatiquement Alec lui laissa une place. Jace passa sa main dans ses cheveux et baya bruyamment.

-Bon si tu veux bien m'excuser, Morphée m'attend.

Alec avait compris le message implicite de son frère ; "ne t'inquiète pas, il ne t'arrivera rien, je suis là.". Il soupira et se mit dos à lui, agacé de passer pour une personne qui avait besoin d'être protéger mais rassuré par la présence de son parabatai, il se sentait en sécurité.

~~~~~~

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil commençait à percer par les volets fermés de sa chambre, Alec se réveilla, la fin de sa nuit fut agité mais beaucoup moins en sachant que le blond veillait sur lui. Depuis que Jace était arrivé dans sa vie, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, en tant qu'ami dans un premier temps, puis comme meilleur ami et frère, et finalement ils avaient récité ce serment qui les unissait ensemble corps et âmes. Il ne s'est rendu compte que ce lien lui interdisait d'atteindre un autre seuil que bien après, et malgré ça, même dans les pires moments de sa vie, jamais Alec ne pourrait regretter d'être devenu le parabatai de Jace.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à observer le plafond, écoutant la respiration calme de son frère allongeait dos à lui, le jeune homme sortit de sa chambre, tirant la porte avec douceur pour ne pas dérangeait l'autre occupant qui était profondément endormi. Le calme régnait dans l'Institut des chasseurs d'ombres, le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre était celui des pas d'Alexander sur le sol en pierres de la vieille battisse. La majeur partie des habitants étaient encore plongés dans un sommeil profond là ou d'autres n'étaient pas encore rentrés de chasses nocturnes. Les rares personnes debout à cette heure là vaccaient à leur activités dans la plus grande discrétion pour ne pas déranger.

Le brun était en direction de la cuisine pour y prendre un rapide petit déjeuner quand Church, le chat de l'Institut, vint à sa rencontre, passant entre ses jambes et s'y frottant. Le jeune homme se baissa même pour lui administrer quelques caresses avant que la boule de poils ne partent et qu'il ne reprenne son chemin. Il n'y avait jamais grand monde dans la cuisine, sûrement car la plupart des Nephilims qui venaient n'étaient là que pour une courte durée et que par conséquent Alec ne les voyait jamais. La famille Lightwood était la seule famille qui demeurait sur place tout le long de l'année, sûrement car sa mère, Maryse Lightwood, était chargé de la cathédrale. Les seuls résidents permanents étaient donc lui, sa soeur Isabelle, son petit frère Max, et son parabatai Jace.

Alors qu'il prenait place sur un tabouret pour grignoter des biscuits qu'il avait pioché dans un placard, Isabelle fit son entrée, encore à moitié endormie et en pyjama. La jeune fille a de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombent dans le dos et qui était présentement complètement emmêlés, taille élancée, des atouts bien mis en avant, Isabelle faisait presque toujours tourné les têtes de la gente masculine quand elle passe. Nuit et jour, deux accessoires qui peuvent s'avérer très utile en cas d'attaque de démons contre l'Institut, bien que ce soit peu probable, en premier lieu un collier avec un Ruby qui peut détecter des démons, c'est ce qui fait office de détecteur pour la Nephilim, ainsi que son fouet qui enroulé comme il l'est autour de son poignet a plus des allures de bracelet que d'arme.  
Isabelle portait un long t-shirt large qu'elle avait sûrement pris à une de ces nombreuses conquêtes sans rien de plus. Depuis le temps où il voyait sa soeur dans des tenues plus provocantes les unes que les autres, il avait appris à ne plus être gêné en sa présence, et donc cette tenue très légère ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui, Isabelle lâcha un grognement incompréhensible qu'Alec prit pour une salutation.

-Très éloquente le matin, Izzy.  
-La ferme.

Elle soutenait sa tête avec sa main comme si tous les soucis du monde qui l'entourait pesait sur elle.

-En fait, comme on ne t'a pas vu hier soir et que je paris que l'autre blond a oublié de te prévenir, maman nous a dit de nous réunir à 18h dans le salon.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut?  
-On verra bien.

Le jeune homme n'avait même pas cherché à comprendre et était parti vers la salle d'entrainement pour y passer sa matinée, il y fut rejoint plus tard par son parabatai pour se battre ensemble en silence, ils n'avaient pas reparlé des cauchemars qui avait tiré le brun du sommeil, ni de la raison qui le poussait à dire que ce n'était pas seulement ça, et c'est ce qui plaisait le plus à Alec avec Jace, il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour être compris.

Au début de l'après-midi, il était sorti pour faire un tour, et avait marché longtemps, il n'avait pas de but précis, il tentait juste à faire abstraction de ses pensées obscures ce qui était quasiment impossible à la cathédrale qui était le berceau de toutes ses horreurs, alors quand il ne pouvait plus le supporter, il sortait dans les rues de New York et avançait, n'ayant pas la moindre crainte de s'enfoncer dans les quartiers les plus malfamés. Il perdait souvent le fil de ses pensées et la notion du temps dans ces moments, et ce jour-là quand il regarda sa montre, il se rendit compte qu'il venait de se mettre en retard à la réunion avec sa mère.  
Quand il retourna à l'Institut, il ne restait plus que Jace et Isabelle dans le salon, mais quelque chose clochait, là où il avait laissé les deux jeunes gens hereux, ils avaient un air maussade, comme si quelque chose de grave se passait et qu'il n'en savait rien. Qu'est-ce que sa mère avait bien pu annoncer en son absence?

-Alors, de quoi en retourne-t-il?

Le blond se leva pour s'approcher de lui, Alec leva un sourcil au ciel, il portait sa tête des mauvais jours.

-Alec, il faut que tu saches qu'il..

Jace avait ce regard qu'on lance à une proie avant de lui asséner le coup fatal, et doucement tout se mettait en place dans la tête du chasseurs d'ombres, il marqua un mouvement de recul, une expression de frayeur imprimait sur le visage.

-La ferme Jace, ne dis rien.  
-Il va revenir, Alec.

 **SAUVEZ UNE FANFICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW ! À bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou ! Je suis contente de vous retrouver avec le chapitre 2 ! Alors déjà merci pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que le premier, voir même plus.

Je le répète, cette fanfiction traitera de sujets qui peuvent heurter les âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture à vous !

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 _ **New York, de nos jours.**_  
 _ **Institut de Nephilims, bibliothèque.**_  
 _ **Alec a 18 ans.**_

 _-Alec ! Alec, tu m'écoutes ?_  
 _-Excusez moi, Hodge, je ne me sens pas bien._

Il ferma le livre qu'il faisait semblant de lire en écoutant attentivement son précepteur, et sortit de la bibliothèque sous les regards ahuris d'Isabelle et Jace. Il accéléra le pas en passant devant le bureau de sa mère et parti vers l'endroit où il se réfugiait depuis quelques jours, comme si dans cette pièce le monde ne pouvait plus l'atteindre ; sa chambre. Quelques années plutôt, il se serait douter de tout sauf de revoir cette pièce comme refuge contre la misère, puisque c'était en son cœur que ses malheurs avaient eu lieu. Il pouvait encore s'en souvenir, il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux pour le revoir, pour ressentir de nouveau cette peur incontrôlable. Ce froid qui s'insinuait dans vos veines pour ne plus jamais vous quitter.

Il se revoyait la première nuit où tout avait dégénéré, alors qu'il était à peine âgé de douze ans. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà pris dans un tourbillon d'image qui se mirent en ordre pour recréer le fantôme du souvenir de la pire soirée de sa vie

 _ **New York, 6 ans plus tôt.**_  
 _ **Institut de Nephilims, chambre d'Alexander Lightwood.**_  
 _ **Alec a 12 ans.**_

La nuit était déjà tombé depuis plusieurs sur la ville, la température avait chuté de plusieurs degrés et le ciel était couvert. Les nuages étaient d'une couleur grise foncée, ils étaient chargés d'eau. Une averse se préparait, et elle risquait d'être accompagnée d'un orage. Alexander détestait les orages, pour être plus précis, il en avait peur, car c'était une chose que personne ne pouvait contrôler, et c'était ce qui l'effrayait. Il s'était déjà couché depuis plus d'une heure quand le son du martèlement des goûtes de pluie atteint ses oreilles, et que depuis sa fenêtre il pouvait voir un éclair qui déchirait le ciel, plusieurs longues secondes plus tard on pouvait entendre le grondement du tonnerre. Le brun poussa un petit cri qu'il étouffa dans son oreiller. Mais apparemment, quelqu'un qui passait par là avait entendu.

La porte de la pièce s'ouvrit sur Monsieur Hopkins, un homme qui avait dans la trentaine et qui était à l'Institut depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était l'une des rares personnes qui voyaient Alec dans l'ombre de Jace, et qui lui avait donné de l'attention. Le brun l'appréciait beaucoup, il se sentait en confiance avec lui, et même que l'homme lui apprenait à viser de loin, et l'entraînait quand il en avait le temps. C'était réconfortant de paraître plus intéressant que son frère de temps à autre, et ça faisait du bien à Alec.

Monsieur Hopkins était un chasseur d'ombres qui était venu tout droit d'Alicante pour une mission de quelques mois qu'il devait effectuer sur New York, il était grand de taille et aussi bien bâti que les Nephilims, présentement, il portait un long pantalon de jogging noir avec un simple sweet, il avait des cheveux blond comme la couleur du blé et des yeux qui rappelaient les cendres. C'était un très bel homme.

 _-Je t'ai entendu crier, ça va ?_

Alec rougit, honteux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à cet homme qu'il considérait comme son mentor, il ne voulait pas passer pour un faible peureux, il était suffisamment traité en enfant comme ça.

 _-Tu as peur de l'orage ?_

La voix de l'homme était douce, rassurante. Alec hocha faiblement la tête, et l'homme s'approcha de son lit en fermant la porte derrière lui, il prit placer à côtés de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

 _-Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ?_

Le brun acquiesça et son homologue s'allongea à ses côtés, le ramenant près de lui dans un geste qui se voulait paternel. Ce fût plus tard que les choses se tassèrent, alors qu'Alec commençait à s'endormir, il sentit des lèvres dans son cou, remontant vers sa bouche. Il se figea d'horreur en se rendant compte que c'était Monsieur Hopkins qui le surplombait. Alors qu'il voulut le repousser, l'homme lui bloqua les mains au dessus de la tête.

 _-Tu vas apprécier mon petit, fais moi confiance._

 _ **New York, de nos jours.**_  
 _ **Institut des Nephilims, chambre d'Alexander.**_  
 _ **Alec a 18 ans.**_

 _-Je ne vais nulle part, Jace._  
 _-Et moi, je te dis que tu vas venir avec nous. Depuis quand tu refuses de sortir chasser avec nous?_ demanda pour la énième fois le blond, un pli soucieux se dessinait sur son front. Il s'inquiétait pour son frère d'armes qui s'enfermait dans une solitude malsaine, il parlait à peine, et restait dans sa chambre sauf pour les entraînements. Même là, il faisait dans l'excès. Jace avait du le ramasser plusieurs fois tant il se donnait corps et âme et finissait par tomber d'épuisement.

Alec passa une main sur son visage. Ses traits étaient tirés, de grosses cernes s'étendaient sous ses yeux, il ne dormait presque depuis l'annonce que son enfer sur Terre allait revenir le hanter en personne. Son parabatai et sa sœur avaient beau lui avoir répéter sans cesse ce jour là qu'ils n'allaient pas laisser ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois se reproduire, il n'arrivait pas à donner du crédit à ses paroles, il avait beaucoup trop souffert pour pouvoir se raccrocher à une promesse, il était trop brisé pour ça. Ses cauchemars avaient redoublé d'intensité, et il avait fini par dessiner une rune de silence sur sa porte pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre crier quand il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit.

 _-Je te le répète pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas d'humeur._  
 _-Exactement, répliqua Isabelle, c'est exactement pour cette raison que tu vas venir avec nous, tuer des démons ne peut que te faire du bien, Alexander._  
 _-Appelle moi encore une fois Alexander et ça ne sera pas les démons qui recevront mes flèches, mais toi._

Isabelle grimaça, et se détourna pour sortir de la pièce. Ses longs cheveux noirs ondulaient tandis qu'elle marchait vers la porte, elle avait une démarche gracieuse, son corps avait de belles formes, et son frère aîné pouvait bien comprendre pourquoi mêmes les créatures obscures étaient attirées par elle. Au dernier moment, la jolie jeune fille se tourna vers les deux garçons, mais elle observait le blond cette fois.

 _-Je vais me préparer, tu peux t'occuper de convaincre ton idiot de parabatai ?_  
 _-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça._  
 _-Je vous entends, juste à titre d'information._

Mais Isabelle avait déjà claqué la porte et Alec se laissa tomber sur son lit, il n'avait aucune envie de faire une virée au Pandémonium, pour plusieurs raisons. De un il était beaucoup trop fatigué pour se battre, et dans cet état il serait une gêne plus qu'autre chose pour eux. De deux, ils projetaient de chasser un démon qu'il aurait parfaitement pu tuer à lui seul. Ils n'en feraient qu'une bouchée, et n'avaient donc aucune raison de l'obliger à les accompagner. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient toujours chassé ensemble, ça avait toujours été eux trois contre le reste du monde, et quelque part, il se sentirait mis à l'écart si ils partaient sans lui. Peut-être que Jace le savait, c'est pour cette raison qu'il avait refusé qu'Alec reste ?

 _-Maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce qui te prends, ou je vais être obligé de te traîner à ce club par les cheveux ?_  
 _-Je suis fatigué._  
 _-Dormir te fatiguera plus._  
 _-J'ai pas le choix, hein ? se résigna le brun, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour chasser une mèche qui cachait son regard bleu._

Jace eut un sourire en coin et hocha la tête. Il se leva pour sortir, aller se préparer supposa le jeune homme, et s'arrêta devant sa porte, il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Son sourcil était redressé, et ses yeux trahissaient un sentiment de trahison tandis qu'il indiquait la rune de silence qu'Alec avait dessiné sur sa porte. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, la rune devait être redessiné plusieurs fois, exactement comme sur leurs peaux, et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'utilisait. Il sentait le savon arriver quand les yeux dorés de Jace se voilèrent.

 _-Tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a une foutue rune sur ta porte ? J'ai raté un épisode peut-être ?_  
 _-Laisse tomber Jace, Izzy doit nous attendre. Je vais enchanter quelques flèches._

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, le bras du blond lui fit barrage.

 _-Explications, tout de suite. Lâcha son frère d'une voix froide, qui n'appelait à aucune contradiction._  
 _-C'est pour éviter de vous réveiller chaque nuit. Voilà, t'es content, maintenant laisse moi passer, répondit-il sèchement en écartant Jace d'un geste brusque._

Alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte, la voix de son meilleur ami s'éleva.

 _-Non, Alec, je ne suis ni content ni satisfait, parce que si il arrivait quelque chose tu ne pourrais même pas crier pour qu'on vienne en renfort._

L'intéressé marqua un moment d'arrêt avant de continuer son chemin.

Isabelle les attendait comme prévu à la salle d'armement pour récupérer ce qu'il faut et se marquer avant de partir. Et maintenant qu'Alec l'avait rejoint, il ne manquait plus que Jace. Sa soeur portait une perruque blonde qui paraissait plus au blanc qu'au blond, ce qui contrastait avec sa tenue de chasseuse d'ombres qui était elle complètement noire. Son fouet était enroulé autour de son poignet, depuis le temps qu'elle avait, il était devenu comme un prolongement de son bras droit, et elle le maniait comme personne.

Alec entreprit d'enchanter quelques flèches pour les utiliser contre les démons qu'ils rencontreraient. Si il y avait bien un exercice auquel il excelait, c'était bien le tir à l'arc, jamais il ne ratait sa cible, et c'était un de ses meilleurs atouts pendant un combat.

 _-Question : Pourquoi la perruque ? demanda Alexander, intrigué._  
 _-Les démons adorent les blondes._  
 _-Tu te rends compte que c'est blanc ça non ?_  
 _-C'est platine, répliqua la chasseuse d'ombres en le fusillant du regard._

C'est ce moment que choisi Jace pour les rejoindre, lui aussi avait mis sa tenue de combat, et Alec ne put s'empêcher de se faire la réflexion qu'il était encore plus beau comme ça, avant de se gifler mentalement en se rappelant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de penser ainsi.

-Bien joué, Izzy. Les démons adorent les blondes.  
-C'est blanc ! râla Alec qui devait être le seul à penser ainsi.

Jace eut un rire, et Isabelle sortit sa stèle et commença à se marquer elle même, tandis que le blond s'approcha d'Alec pour le marquer. Quand il fut près de lui, Alec se raidit, il n'aimait pas être touché, il n'acceptait que lorsque c'était son parabatai ou à la limite, sa soeur. Son frère d'armes ouvrit sa veste et remonta sa manche et commença à lui dessiner les runes classiques ; agilité, force, silence, énergie et quelques autres. Quand il eut terminé, ce fût au tour du brun d'en faire de même avec lui.

 _-Vous avez ce qu'il vous faut ? demanda le blond en allant prendre des poignards séraphiques._

Alec récupéra son arc, et deux poignards, quant à Isabelle, elle prit quelques dagues et plusieurs poignards.

 _-Et bien mes chers amis, direction le pandemonium._

 **SAUVEZ UNE FANFICTION, LAISSEZ UN REVIEW !**


	3. Chapter 3

Hellow! Déjà avant tout, désolée de l'énorme retard que j'ai pris sur la publication du chapitre 3. Certains pensaient que l'histoire était abandonnée, je vous rassure que non. J'ai juste eu un énorme soucis de connexion qui m'a empêché de publier. Voici donc le chapitre 3 en espérant vraiment qu'ils vous plaisent. C'est le plus long chapitre des trois en tout cas.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur de voir que l'histoire est suivie et appréciée. Je suis très heureuse de la partager avec vous. Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

 **Chapitre 3 :**

 _ **New York, de nos jours.**_  
 _ **Rue derrière le Pandemonium.**_  
 _ **Alec a 18 ans.**_

 _Le nom du monde est souffrance._

Des cris retentirent autour de lui alors qu'il s'effondrait, son cœur au bord des lèvres, la rune dessinée sur son épaule le faisant atrocement souffrir. Il poussa un long cri de douleur, strident, qui aurait glacé le sang de n'importe quelle personne personne qui aurait pu l'entendre. Il commençait à ne plus ressentir son corps alors que sa vision ne faisait que se brouiller un peu plus, obscurcie par des points noires qui dansaient devant ces yeux. Il sentit brièvement la pointe d'une stèle sur son torse et le picotement habituel que procurait le dessin d'une rune alors que son âme tombait dans les limbes et que la vie quittait son corps.

Il avait l'impression de voler avant de tomber à terre. Un étendu blanc à perte de vue. Il ne comprenait rien et il avait l'impression qu'on s'amusait à faire du tennis à l'intérieur de son crâne. Ses oreilles sifflaient et ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'accoutumer à la lumière soudaine. Son cœur battait trop fort et tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait adopté une posture défensive. Et son instinct de chasseur d'ombres ne lui avait pas fait défaut, soudainement apparu de nulle part, des dizaines de démons apparurent en même temps que son arc, son carquois et un poignard séraphique. "Je ne comprends rien, suis-je entrain de rêver ?" pensa le jeune homme.

La silhouette qui se jeta sur lui avait pourtant l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel, et c'est ce qu'il l'étonnait le plus. Il se jeta sur son poignard au dernier moment et l'invoqua avec détermination, sa nature reprenait le dessus sur ses questionnements et il fondit sur le démon avec assurance, la lame traversa son corps qui se désintégra avant que ses compagnons ne se précipitent dans sa direction. Alec attrapa son arc et encocha une flèche pour viser les créatures les plus près de lui. Pourtant il avait l'impression qu'à peine il en tuait un plusieurs apparaissaient à sa place. "Mais bien sur, les limbes !" criait-il intérieurement, un sentiment d'angoisse grandissant en lui.

Soudain une voix retentit de nulle part, comme ci elle entourait tout l'espace et ce fut de nouveau le noir.

-Reviens Alexander, reviens.

 _Le Pandemonium ressemblait perpétuellement à une rêve obscure qui battait son plein. Des Terrestres naïves qui se trémoussaient aux côtés de créatures qu'ils pensaient appartenir à leurs mythes et les légendes. Des êtres qui charmaient de pauvres humains sans défense pour les soumettre à toutes leur volontés, même les plus folles. Et des démons aux enveloppes charnelles volées aux personnes qui croisaient leurs chemins. Les Nephilims n'étaient pas les bienvenus aux rêves obscurs, mais le cas du Pandemonium était différent, car aussi obscur qu'il soit, le club restait ouvert à tous les chasseurs d'ombres. En soit, cela faisait souvent de lui un terrain de chasse propice pour les sorties improvisées ou pour les Enfants de l'Ange qui souhaitaient se défouler._

 _Magnus Bane y passait souvent ses soirées quand il n'était pas pris par le travail, ou qu'il n'organisait pas lui même une de ces extraordinaires soirées, et il avait pu y croiser différentes sortes de créatures toujours plus excentrique les unes que les autres, comme par exemple une fée qui portait des couleurs tape à l'œil doté d'une chevelure rose bonbon qu'on ne pouvait pas rater. Le sorcier était lui même un exemple que l'on pourrait prendre : pantalon bordeaux, un haut en satin qui épousait ses formes, ses yeux dessinait d'un trait d'eye-liner. Plusieurs mèches de différentes couleurs barraient sa chevelure noire remontait à l'aide du gel et des paillettes pour le faire un peu plus briller._

 _Pourtant ce soir là, ce ne fut ni les sourires enjôleurs du Petit peuple, les regards aguicheurs des Enfants de la nuit ou encore la fille au bar qui avait insisté pour que le sorcier lui paye un verre, mais bien un regard qu'il avait capté par hasard. En réalité, il était entrain de se promener entre les personnes présentes dans le club quand il avait bousculé une personne, en se retournant pour s'excuser il rencontra de magnifiques yeux bleu, aussi bleu que la couleur de l'océan._

 _-Je.. Excusez moi._

 _Magnus était trop plongé dans son regard pour lui répondre et ce fût finalement ce qu'il put reconnaître comme un Nephilim, notamment grâce à la rune dessinée sur son cou, qui détourna les yeux visiblement gêné par cet échange. Le sorcier lui offrit un sourire avant que le chasseur d'ombres ne continue son chemin, et que lui reste là, troublé. Il avait vu dans ces yeux un mélange incroyable de désespoir et de détermination, il n'avait jamais rencontré une personne avait un tel regard et il ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux tandis qu'il sortait de la grande salle. Et pour une raison qui lui restait inconnu, il décida de partir à sa suite._

 _Le nom du monde est peur._

Le noir total. C'était l'une des peurs d'Alexander, car le noir était synonyme d'inconnu, et jusque là les choses inconnues n'avaient pas été une réussite pour lui, c'est avec cette pensée qu'un mauvais souvenir refit surface, image qui aurait sûrement arrachée un frisson à Alec si il avait été capable de frissonner à ce moment précis.

 _ **New York, 6 ans plus tôt.**_  
 _ **Institut des Nephilims, salle d'entraînement.**_  
 _ **Alec a 12 ans.**_

L'aîné de la fratrie Lightwood avait toujours été dans l'ombre de son meilleur ami, Jace Wayland, pourtant une seule personne faisait attention à lui plus qu'à son frère, cette personne s'appelait Monsieur Hopkins. Il était encore nouveau à l'Institut, sa mère lui avait expliqué qu'il était pour un moment et qu'il fallait être gentil avec lui. Alec l'appréciait et il pensait que l'adulte aussi, car quand il avait un moment de libre, comme ce jour là, il l'aidait au tir à l'arc là où il refusait d'aider Jace avec le lancé de couteaux. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, Alec était fier d'être plus important que le blond pour une fois.

Monsieur Hopkins était entrain de lui faire une démonstration de tir à l'arc sur une cible de la salle d'entrainement de l'Institut, cette dernière était une vaste pièce au sol tapissé d'un amortisseur, pour éviter aux personnes qui s'entraînaient de se blesser en cas de rencontre brutale avec le sol, plusieurs mannequins et sac de frappes étaient placés ça et là dans la pièce, ainsi que plusieurs cibles rouges qui étaient accrochées dans un côté, sur un pan de mur. Quand ce fût au tour d'Alec de tirer, il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour que sa flèche touche le centre de la cible. Mais ce ne fût qu'après plusieurs essaies qu'il réussit enfin à viser avec précision.

-C'est bien Alexander, continue de t'entraîner ! La prochaine fois, on essayera sur des cibles animées, d'accord ?

-Oui, Monsieur, avait répondu le brun, arborant un magnifique sourire.

L'homme alla prendre quelque chose qui était dans son sac et revint vers le petit garçon. Il lui tendit une sucette, lui disant que c'était pour le récompenser de ses efforts, et comme tout enfant, Alec adorait les sucreries. Ce ne fut que bien après qu'il comprit la véritable raison des sucettes qu'il lui offrait, et finit par prendre en horreur ces bonbons, se promettant de ne jamais plus y toucher de sa vie.

C'était encore une des horreurs qu'il avait vécu, ces souvenirs reprenaient vie dans cet endroit exactement comme dans ses rêves. Et puis de nouveau cette voix qui avait retenti la première fois, elle était presque suppliante à présent.

-Tu y es presque, allez reviens.

Et de nouveau cette sensation de chute.

 _Sûrement que Magnus n'y aurait pas cru si il ne l'avait pas vu, quand il était sorti du club pour aller voir ce bel homme, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir une forte présence démoniaque, ou encore, au détour d'une rue, trouver trois Nephilims entrain de combattre une horde de démons. Son regard s'attarda sur les chasseurs d'ombres plusieurs secondes, ils étaient en parfaite harmonie, ils se battaient comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, surtout le brun et le blond, et ce fut justement quand une de ces immondes créature sauta sur le brun qu'il avait bousculé plus tôt par derrière, lui lacérant les bras, et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre avant de s'acharner, sur lui que le sorcier se décida à intervenir._

 _En un claquement de doigts, Magnus envoya plusieurs décharges qui poussèrent les démons à battre en retraite sous le regard surpris des chasseurs d'ombres. Ils se reprirent rapidement et finirent par tuer quelques une de ces immondicités avant qu'elle ne disparaisse définitivement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Avant que Magnus ne puisse s'approcher, le blond s'était approché du Nephilim qui se tortillait, sûrement de douleur. Alors qu'il posait le bout de sa stèle sur le torse du jeune gomme que Magnus avait pris l'initiative de suivre, le sorcier s'approcha à pas de loup. Il ne signifia sa présence que lorsqu'il fut près d'eux, par un raclement de gorge. Ses yeux de chats rencontrèrent ceux mordorés du garçon._

 _-Dégage, le sorcier. C'est pas le moment._

 _-J'ai déjà vu des Nephilims plus polis, pas même un remerciement pour vous avoir sauver la mise ?_

 _En voyant l'état du brun qui gisait au sol, le sourire taquin de Magnus s'effaça. Le jeune homme était blessé profondément au niveau du ventre et torse, ajoutant à ceci plusieurs plaies sur les bras et une large blessure au niveau du genoux. Apparemment, le démon qui s'était acharné sur lui n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Le sorcier était persuadé qu'une rune de guérison ne pourrait arranger son état, et il savait que le temps d'arriver à la cité des Os, il aurait déjà sûrement succombé. Qui plus est, son âme pouvait tomber dans les limbes, et ça, même les Frères silencieux auraient du mal._

 _-Pousse toi de là, laisse moi m'occuper de lui, avait lancé Magnus, s'étonnant lui même._

 _-En quel honneur laisserai-je l'état de mon parabatai à la décharge d'un sorcier, que je ne connais pas qui plus est._

 _-"The High Warlock of Brooklyn", tu ne peux que connaître._

 _-Magnus Bane, avait murmuré la fille qui n'avait jusque là qu'observer la scène. Jace.. Bane est connu pour faire des miracles._

 _Il vit le blond se lever, à contrecœur, la main posée sur son avant-bras._

 _Le nom du monde est amour._

S'il y avait une chose à laquelle il pensait, alors que son âme était quelque part entre la vie et la mort, était à tout l'amour qu'il avait donné. Il n'avait pas aimé énormément de personnes, mais elles avaient été capitales dans sa vie. Il pouvait facilement les compter sur ses dix doigts, mais le plus important est qu'il avait été prêt à tout, et il avait, peut-être, sacrifié sa vie pour que deux d'entre elles rentrent à l'Institut ce jour là, alors il en était heureux.

Il avait aimé sa mère. Femme rigide et prise dans le travail, il avait plus reçu les fruits de sa colère que ses marques d'affection le long des dix-huit dernières années, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais douté qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle donnerait sa vie pour lui, qu'elle faisait attention à lui, même si elle ne le montrait pas souvent et qu'elle n'était pas le genre de mère sentimentale qui disait tous les jours à ses enfants qu'elle les aimaient.

Il avait aimé son père. Même si il avait été délaissé par ce dernier qui avait trouvé ça plus intéressant d'entraîner Jace, même si ce dernier ne lui accordait pas toujours de l'importance, et même si il l'avait toujours mis dans l'ombre de son parabatai, il l'avait toujours aimé. Et il était persuadé que ce sentiment était réciproque. Un père ne pouvait qu'aimer son enfant, non ?

Il avait aimé son petit frère, Max. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir le voir grandir, l'aider à se former. Max avait toujours vu Jace comme héro, comme le grand combattant qu'il voulait devenir, il avait tant attendu de le voir venir chasser avec eux. Il aurait protéger ses arrières, il lui aurait prouvé que son frère n'était pas qu'un bon à rien, qu'il serait à capable de l'aider.

Il avait aimé sa sœur, Isabelle. Elle avait été sa confidente, sa meilleure amie, la seule à être au courant de sa... "situation". Elle était l'une des personnes les plus importantes de son existence. Il l'aimait tant.

Le dernier qu'il vint à se citer mentalement fût Jace. "Le meilleur pour la fin.". Jace était son parabatai, son frère d'armes, ils étaient nés pour vivre aux côtés l'un de l'autre, quand ils se battaient, leurs cœurs battaient comme un seul, à l'unisson. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Ils étaient meilleurs amis, frères de cœurs. Mais le sentiment d'Alec allait plus loin que ça, il aimait Jace passionnément, il était amoureux de lui. Mais deux choses faisaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble, la première était que les deux jeunes gens étaient parabatai ce qui leur interdisaient de s'aimer, et surtout car Jace était de loin la personne la plus hétérosexuelle qu'il connaisse.

 _-Alec, demanda le sorcier, le diminutif d'Alexander ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?/ -Exactement. avaient répondu simultanément respectivement Jace et Isabelle._

 _La créature obscure eut un sourire en coin devant le fait que le blondinet était si protecteur envers son frère d'armes. "Si ce n'est pas mignon." Il avait connu des parabatai, et savait que le lien qui les unissaient n'était comparable à aucun lien humain. Il avait connu deux parabatai qui étaient de loin les plus proches qu'il eut l'occasion de côtoyer durant toute sa vie de sorcier, ils se nommaient James Carstairs et William Herondale._

 _Magnus s'agenouilla près du blessé et laissa ses mains en suspend juste au dessus de sa principale blessure, sur le torse, quelques brefs secondes plus tard des étincelles bleu entouraient le corps du chasseur d'ombres. Il ferma les yeux et un pli du à la concentration apparu sur son front. Il murmura doucement, très doucement._

 _-Reviens, Alexander, reviens._

 _La couleur des étincelles devint plus vifs et le pli du front de l'homme plus marqué. Le monde autour de Magnus s'était effacé pour laisser place à un noir intense, quelque part dans les limbes où se trouvait l'âme du jeune homme. Il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, ramener ce Nephilim qu'il ne connaissait même pas. Il sentait sur lui peser les regards des autres, l'observant, guettant le moindre mouvement de la part d'Alec._

 _-Tu y es presque._

Cette sensation de tomber, une nouvelle fois, puis soudain, une douleur intense.

-Bienvenu parmi nous, Alexander.

 **SAUVEZ UNE FANFICTION, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW ! A bientôt !**


End file.
